


True Alpha

by Badassium1970



Series: Rubberbrian ABOverse [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Egobang - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, New Relationship, Polygrumps, egoflapbang, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Side story for this series.Dan is in love with Arin, but Arin is already mated. Luckily, Suzy is okay with Arin and Dan dating but it comes with some hardships.





	True Alpha

It wasn’t Arin’s fault. He wasn’t doing it intentionally, Dan knew this. It was normal for Arin to strut around the office when he was coming into heat, acting as if everything was fine. Everything was fine, there was no reason that it shouldn’t be.

Except for the fact that Dan was in love with Arin.

He didn’t mean for this to happen, and he wasn’t planning to act on it. Arin was mated, and not only that but he was mated to one of his friends. He wouldn’t do that to anyone, especially not Arin and Suzy.

Dan tried to keep himself busy, he’d been helping out Brian with accepting the fact that he was an omega, but he and Ross had gotten closer, closer than Dan expected since he never thought they would date, so now Dan wasn’t needed as much. He’d tried working on music, he’d sorted out some of the games that hadn’t been put back where they belonged, but nothing took his mind off the strong scent in the office. Dan wondered how Suzy could stand it.

Wait, where was Suzy? She was at her desk a moment ago, and Dan had only been away from the main office for five, maybe ten minutes.

Dan then noticed that Arin was also nowhere to be seen, but he was definitely in the office, Dan could smell him. He followed the scent, which led him to Arin’s office. Arin’s scent was now unbearable, Dan felt like he was drowning in the scent.

Behind the office door Dan could hear muffled moans and whines. Once hearing this, another person’s scent became clearer, and he couldn’t ignore it; couldn’t pretend that Arin was just jacking off. He and Suzy where having sex in Arin’s office. Dan wondered if it had happened before, remembering all the times he had sat one that couch, or had a nap there, secretly basking in Arin’s scent. The thought made him feel gross and a shiver ran down his spine, but mainly because he knew it should bother him more.

In his peripheral vision Dan noticed a posted note on the floor, it was one of the one’s he had bought for Arin that where patterned with rilakkuma’s face. He picked it up, turning it over to be welcomed by Suzy’s handwriting. She had hastily written that Arin had gone into heat, and wouldn’t be able to record today.

It wasn’t unusual that they would sometimes have to rearrange recording around heats or ruts, which was why they always made sure to have episodes backlogged just in case.

Dan sighed softly, regretting staying around by Arin’s office to read the note when he heard Arin let out a loud groan. It didn’t help that Dan knew the office was meant to be sound proof. He should have expected that Arin would be loud.

He went back into the main office, not wanting to stick around. Arin’s scent was now flooding the office, and it was becoming a bigger problem. Dan knew that as soon as he got home he would end up masturbating, imagining that he was the one fucking Arin in the office. Then after he came, he’d spend the rest of the day feeling guilty, well even more guilty that usual.

What Dan didn’t expect was that after jerking off he would end up going into a full-on rut. Ruts weren’t that common to Dan, not since he turned thirty-five, but they had spiked in frequency when he realised he was in love with Arin.

What Dan found the worst was the fact that he had to call into work, and tell them that he had gone into a rut. He could have just said he was sick but he didn’t want anyone coming over and walking in on him getting off. It was humiliating because it doesn’t take a genius to work out that it was Arin going into heat that sent him into a rut.

He’d been careful to not be obvious about his feelings for Arin. Brian and Ross both knew, Brian had figured it out and Ross had told Dan about his disliking towards being an alpha, and when Ross asked him what was wrong a couple weeks later Dan couldn’t find it in his heart to lie when Ross had been so open with him.

After a week of jerking off and feeling guilty about the fact that the majority of his jerk off material was thinking about Arin, Dan was ready to go back to the office. He knew from the moment he arrived that Arin was at the office. His scent was still strong, but he was clearly out of heat.

From the moment he stepped into the office he could feel Suzy’s eyes on him. He tried to act normal but it was hard when he feared she knew that he was in love with her husband.

Dan tried to get on with some work before his and Arin’s rescheduled recording session, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything, which wasn’t helpful since even though he always made sure to be ahead just in case something happened, he was still a few days behind. He considered asking Brian if he could help but he knew that Brian was still going through a lot, even though he and Ross had made up now, and it wouldn’t be fair to increase his work load.

Dan was almost glad when Suzy came over, requesting to talk to him. He’d been trying to answer this email for close to thirty minutes. At the same time, he knew what this was about, and was scared that he could lose his job all together.

Suzy took Dan into Arin’s office, since it was more private. Arin was there as well; which Dan wasn’t counting on. He was hoping to take care of this without Arin knowing, but it was clear that he already did. Dan just hoped that this would be taken care of quickly and quietly.

“Dan, you don’t need to be afraid,” Suzy told him, her voice soft and calm. She could tell that he was in distress over this. Dan didn’t understand how she could be so kind to him when he had betrayed her like this. Arin also seemed way to calm, sitting on the couch, beckoning them to both sit with him. Dan made sure Suzy went first, partly to be polite but also because he was afraid of making a wrong move.

Dan could feel that he was shaking slightly. He felt weak, his alpha instincts telling him that he shouldn’t be in this situation, and that he should just leave, they didn’t have control over him. Dan ignored these instincts, knowing that they weren’t him, they weren’t what he wanted to do.

“I’m sorry,” Dan apologised, not knowing what else to say.

Suzy, who was sitting next to Dan, wrapped an arm around him.

“Dan, you don’t need to be sorry. We aren’t mad at you.”

Arin made a noise in agreement. Dan looked at both of them, Suzy was smiling and Arin, while also smiling, seemed just as nervous as he was.

“But Suzy, I… I lo… have feelings for Arin. Ho-how can you be o-okay with that?” Dan’s voice was shaky. He wished he could have told Arin his feelings under better circumstances and he wished he could pluck up the courage to say the word love.

“Arin and I have been talking. I suspected that you liked him, and I’m okay with Arin dating you.”

“I… I’ve kinda been crushing on you for a while,” Arin admitted, speaking for the first time since Dan entered the room. He was still nervous, playing with the sleeve of his shirt, but he was happy.

Dan couldn’t believe that not only did Arin share his feelings, but that Suzy was okay with it. He unfortunately also knew that it wasn’t that simple, and it was clear that Suzy and Arin didn’t know what polyamorous relationships were like when there were two alphas.

“Dan, what’s wrong?” Arin questioned, he sounded upset and Dan could smell the fear Arin was feeling. It made him feel worse. He never intended to make Arin feel scared, he didn’t want to hurt him in anyway, but both he and Suzy needed to be warned of what could happen, needed to know what they would be getting themselves into, and to still be okay with a polyamorous relationship, before Dan could say yes.

“I just want to know that you’re sure about this, because when two alphas are dating the same omega, the alphas tend to get… intense. It gets harder to control urges, and we might try to do things without your consent because we want more of a claim over you.”

Arin and Suzy were both frowning. Like Dan had thought, they didn’t know about this.

“But, we’ll get over it right? We can learn to control it?” Suzy sounded like she knew this wasn’t going to be the case, but she hopeful. Dan hated being the bearer of bad news.

“I-I can’t say for sure, but from what I’ve seen it usually ends up with the two alphas fighting for dominance, to find out who the true alpha is. That alpha is in charge and gives permission to the other alpha. It doesn’t sound that bad, but… well, I don’t know if it’s true but apparently true alphas can become incredibly violent and possessive if they feel the other alpha is becoming a threat, and if they fear they might lose their omega.” Dan remembered the stories he read, the pictures he’d seen. Bloody messes that would never leave his head. He knew he would never be a true alpha, he hated the idea of fighting and would try his best not to follow his instincts, but in the event that it did happen, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did that to Suzy.

Arin and Suzy both looked shocked and terrified to find out the truth of what could happen.

“This, this is all hearsay though, I mean, we could try and see what happens. If we make sure to keep looking into this to try and find alternatives for what we can do, then we’ll be prepared, just in case, but I trust both of you, and I love both of you,” Arin smiled, even though he was scared he wanted this to work out.

Dan felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest when he heard Arin say that he loved him. Never in a million years did he think that he was going to hear that. He nodded, and smiled at the both of them.

“I’m gonna be honest, I’m fucking terrified, but I want to try. I love you Arin,” he leaned over to hug him, then he hugged Suzy, who was trying desperately not to growl at him. She already felt that she was losing Arin, even though she knew it wasn’t true. She needed to look into this more and fast.

The three of them hung out for a little while longer. Dan tried not to cling to Arin, even though he longed to, probably because he had loved him for so long. Suzy was trying to ignore the nagging voice in her head, but when Dan and Arin left to record she couldn’t anymore. The idea of them alone in a room together made her jealous and she was concerned Dan was going to steal Arin from her.

Recording definitely could have gone better. The episodes were good, but Dan found it hard for him to concentrate on the game, or having a conversation. He kept thinking about how he wanted to be close to Arin, sometimes thoughts of claiming him invaded his thoughts. He didn’t like it. The thought of being clingy, and possibly annoying, but he couldn’t help sitting closer to Arin, taking in his scent because he was allowed to. He was worried that he might actually try to claim mark Arin, something he didn’t want to do without permission from both Arin and Suzy.

Arin knew that Dan was acting off, but he tried normal. He didn’t want to make Dan feel self-conscious and it wasn’t like he didn’t mind the fact that Dan was closer to him. The whole situation was a little overwhelming though, and he hoped that things would go well, or at least that it wouldn’t come to fighting. Arin didn’t want to see either of them get hurt.

They were all scared.

The fights started when Dan got more comfortable showing off his relationship with Arin. Dan was never one to flaunt off a relationship, but he and Arin acted as if they weren’t a couple unless they were alone. Everyone at the office knew they were together, but if they hadn’t been told they wouldn’t have known. Dan was just scared of becoming too clingy, or that he was going to anger Suzy. Eventually they sat down and talked about it. Suzy didn’t mention the fact that she was actually a little jealous sometimes, she didn’t want to ruin anything. Dan didn’t mention the fact that he felt the urge to claim Arin, because he didn’t want to scare Arin away. They both thought that they could control it.

Arin and Dan were making breakfast, he had stayed the night, but in the guest room. It felt weird not being with Arin when he was so close, and he found himself missing him.

Suzy woke up to an empty bed, and immediately could sense that Arin was with Dan. She tried not to get worked up as she got ready for her day, but by the time she was being called down to eat she had worked herself up even more. Throughout breakfast she tried to keep calm, but when Dan collected their plates, he kissed Arin before leaving and Suzy couldn’t help but let out a growl.

Arin was struck with fear, he had heard Suzy growl before but never at one of their friends. Dan was shocked, and wondered if he had over stepped his boundaries, but kissing the person he loved and was in a relationship with didn’t seem like something he wasn’t meant to do.

“I’m sorry,” Suzy apologised, refusing to meet either of their eyes. She couldn’t believe she had just done that. They both forgave her, understanding that the change must be difficult and she hadn’t seen them kiss before. When they tried to talk about it Suzy just sighed and said she didn’t want to talk about it, and that it was an accident, it wouldn’t happen again.

It did happen again, and things got worse. Arin found himself hiding from both Suzy and Dan a lot. He loved them both but he was scared. Arin had also convinced himself that this was his fault. He shouldn’t have told Suzy about his feelings. Dan would have gotten over him and this wouldn’t be happening.

Both Suzy and Dan could tell that Arin was upset, and although they wanted to help, they ended up just blaming each other. They would scream and growl at each other until it hurt, but it hadn’t turned into physical fighting. Arin was researching as fast and as often as he could, hoping to find something that would help before things escalated. The only solution he had found so far was taking alpha suppressants, but due to medical problems Suzy couldn’t take them so that wasn’t any help.

Weeks went by before anyone tried to intervein. Everyone could tell that there was some tension between Dan, Arin and Suzy, but nothing had escalated at the office, Suzy and Dan remained civil there.

Barry saw the way that Dan would cling to Arin if he had been around Suzy a lot that day, and he saw that Suzy would dig her nails into whatever was closest to her when Dan and Arin were recording, or doing anything that required them to be close. Everyone had been warned of what could happen, and although he didn’t want to impose on their relationship, he also didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“Hey Suze,” Barry greeted her. She smiled at him, nails still digging into the cat plushie she had grabbed.

“Hey Barry, what’s up?”

“Um, y’know just wondering how things were going with Dan and Arin?” He tried to remain casual, but he was really concerned.

“That obvious huh?” Suzy loosened her grip on the plushie, and put it back where it belonged on her desk. She winced when she noticed some of the stuffing was falling out.

“I know it’s not my place, and I don’t really know much about this sort of thing, but it’s seems like you guys haven’t been talking about things, even though you’ve all stressed how important it is. If you’re uncomfortable with them being together without you, you need to let them know.”

Suzy knew that Barry was right. They hadn’t been talking, even though they’d said they needed to. Not talking about her jealousy was putting them all in danger.

“I will. Thanks Barry.” Barry smiled at her, glad that he seemed to have helped, before going back to work.

That night Suzy invited Dan over, and told both him and Arin that they needed to talk about their relationship. They were both worried, and Dan wondered if this was the end.

“I wanted to apologise for not being honest. I’ve been really jealous, and I thought I could control it but…” Suzy didn’t want to admit the thoughts she’d been having. They gave her nightmares where she would see Dan’s bloody mangled body in front of her, and she was covered in his blood.

“I-I haven’t been completely honest either. I’ve been, I don’t know if I’d say jealous, but worried, that you’ll decide I can’t be with Arin anymore, and I guess I’ve been pretty clingy. I’ve also... I keep thinking about… about claiming him,” Dan hung his head in shame. Arin was a little surprised that Dan was thinking about that, but since he had been doing a lot of research he understood and was glad that it wasn’t anything worse, because he had read so many horrific stories online.

“It’s okay guys, like you said that was to be expected, and I mean, I guess I haven’t been the most honest either, I’ve been kind of feeling overwhelmed by everything. I’ve also been looking into the whole two alphas one omega thing, and I’m sorry to say I haven’t found anything that will work out.” Arin felt like a failure. He’d gone through countless pages of information online, checked out every book he could find on the subject, yet found nothing.

“Maybe now that we’ve been more honest with each other things will be easier?” Suzy didn’t sound convinced.

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I don’t want to fight, and I don’t want to give up on this relationship. Suzy, I want you to claim me.” Dan was tired of being afraid. Even though his body was telling him not to submit so easily, he was willing to do this. He wanted things to go back to as normal as they could. He wanted to be able to love Arin and not feel like he was hurting Suzy.

“Dan are you sure?” Arin, in all his research, had never read about an alpha willingly submitting, but then he never read about an alpha like Dan, or Suzy for that matter. Maybe it was just the horrifying stories that ended up online.

“Yes, I want to,” Dan nodded.

Suzy was hesitant, one on hand she didn’t want to keep feeling this way, but on the other hand she knew that an alpha marking another alpha was permanent, Dan would always have to be submissive to her. He would be like another omega to her.

“Suzy, it’s fine. I want this,” Dan reassured her.

“Okay, I just need to make sure you know what this means.”

“I do, and I don’t care. We’ve never cared about status anyway, so it shouldn’t be a big deal.” Dan smiled, sure he was nervous, but it wouldn’t be that big a deal, he was sure.

“Alright. Arin, you can’t be here, but stay close, just in case.” An omega wasn’t allowed to watch alpha claimings, but Suzy didn’t want Arin too far in case she hurt Dan. Arin understood this and left, standing outside the living room.

“Okay,” Suzy took a deep breath. Dan pulled at the neck of his t-shirt, and tilted his head so it was easy for Suzy to mark him. Suzy had only ever claimed Arin, so this felt weird for her. She bared her teeth and slowly, but surely, bit down on Dan’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin until she knew there would be a mark. Dan was whining underneath her, unlike an omega this didn’t feel good for him, because it wasn’t meant to happen. It hurt, but Dan was willing to sit through the pain. Arin could hear Dan whining and groaning in pain, and he wanted to be by his side, but he couldn’t, so instead he made sure that his scent was reaching the room, to let both Dan and Suzy know that he was there in spirit.

When Suzy was done she checked that Dan was okay. He was shaking in pain, but it was slowly subsiding. The mark on his neck was big and purple. It would take about a month to no longer be visible but Suzy’s claim over him would always be there.

When Dan calmed down a bit more Suzy called Arin in. Arin hugged Dan, and Suzy didn’t feel jealous. She wasn’t going to call this a success yet, but she felt like things were going to be okay.

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner 
> 
> Art blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
